Kamon Comes Home
Zetsu arises from the ground next to Ryuga, "Emporer no Dragon he's on his way, with the people he stated." Zeo then grows a little smirk on his face. Moments later Kamon walks to the village entrance with about 215 ninja behind him and Ryuga just looks at him, Honey pushes him, and he glares. As Kamon walks in to the village he says to Ryuga, "Here is the rest of the Rekai Clan." Ryuga looks with disappointment, "Didn't I tell you how to address me?" "Oh yea." Kamon clears his throat, "Mr. Ryuga Uchiha I have the clan you wanted right here" Kamon notices that Ryuga still has a disappointed look on his face, "Ok, Lord Drakage here is you clan." Ryuga looks at them then turns to Honey and whispers, "Kinda impressive what do you think?" Honey looks and says back, "Idk you tell me." Ryuga hunches his shoulders, "Ryuu, Zeo what do you think!" He shouts, but both of them are quiet. Zeo then says, "Ask my brother." Ryuga then looks over near a wall., "Prince Ryugo what do you think?" He asks. "Well they can be of some use what about him though?" Ryugo asks. "Oh you mean Kamon, go ahead have fun." Ryugo then appears behind Kamon, and asks. "Are you ready?" "Well now your pretty fast. If you want a fight, Fight my my daughter Konami Rekai. Is it fine with you?" Kamon points over to Konami and smiles. Ryugo is filled with anger as his eyes go from bold black to the 3 tomoe sharingan, "Are you kidding, if she wants to die I have no intentions to fight her." He then calls Amaterasu Hyūga he face is wrapped in bandages, "If she could I would assure she'd die but im her opponent." "Hey Konami come here" Kamon says,"Yes?" Konami replies "You are going to fight her ok?" Kamon says. "ok" she replies. Ryugo appeared behind Konami, "This is to easy." He pulls back his fist while concentrating Black Lightning to his fist towards her face he is seconds away from hitting her. As the fist comes towards her she catches it while in the Golden Aura Technique "maybe you should not be so anxious to fight a girl while she is off guard." She then throws him in the air jumps up and punches him back to the ground. Ryugo then awakened his sharingan, "Of guard, I didn't even try." Ryugo then covers himself in Lightning Release Armour and teleports into the air where she was and tries to go for the finisher. Konami then covers her body in the Crystal Armor As Ryugo hits her. Ryugo continues to drive his fist into fer until he realizes he needs more to break the armor so Ryugo uses Dragon Fist almost sending his fist through her stomach, until Ryuga and Zeo stops him. "Ryugo, little brother calm down." "Ryugo stop." Ryugo then comes to his senses and stops. "Wow your strong" Konami says as she stands up like nothing happened. Ryugo looks dumbfounded as to how she was able to get up after that. "Thats one of her abilities, she is able to heal herself and other people in a matter of seconds using her Golden Aura Technique." Kamon says. Zeo looks at Ryugo as his eyes begin to change to his Mangekyō Sharingan and he says to him, "Ryugo don't, this battle is over welcome to the village guys, though don't think I forgot Kamon we fight next time." "Yea I'm looking forward to it. Oh to introduce my very large team. This is my son Riako, my daughter of who you've all jut witnessed in this fight Konami Rekai, the leader of the Rekai clan Mizuho Rekai, Riako's other brother and sister Aneko and Riaken, Yaichi and last the one with the Dragon Release that I told you about a year ago Atsushi Hisashi.